Talk:SPARTAN-I Program
Untitled As I recall, it was officially called "Project: Orion," wo shouldnt it be called that? Specops306, ''Kora '' 21:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :See, SPARTAN-I was an element of the ORION Project, not the ORION project. ORION was a NavSpecWep project, not just for SPARTAN-Is. All SPARTAN-Is are members of ORION, but not all members of ORION are S-Is. -- Sgt.johnson 23:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone else think that Marvin Mabuto, the soldier the Chief found halfway into the Library in the novel The Flood, was a SPARTAN-I? The novel seemed to hint at the possibility. I believe I have the right person, but I could be wrong about the name... Flag-Waving American Patriot *The part you think thats talking about Marvin Mabuto possibly being an S-1. The Chief looked down at the body and marveled at the fact that anyone could make it that far. Even with his physical augmentation, and the advantages of his armor, the Spartan was reaching the end of his endurance. This was talking about the Chief. VanFlyhight 15:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) NCOs being SPARTAN-Is This article seems to assume that every NCO mentioned in the Halo Story is a Spartan-I. I didn't see any conclusive evidence in Contact: Harvest that would suggest that Byrne was "super-human." In addition, I think that any ideas that Mobutu was an S-I are nothing more than speculation. The citations for the possibility of Mobutu's "super-human" abilities are flimsy, at best. I'm sorry if I sound overly critical, but that's just my two cents on the issue. -user:Geo_X Inherited abilities Wouldn't it make more sense for the Spartan 1.1's to simply inherit their abilities from their parents rather than having to be injected with augmentations as infants (as is suggested in "ilovebees")? The latter scenario seems impractical for several reasons. First, it is unlikely that the Spartan 1.0's could gain access to the top-secret compounds used in the augmentation injections for use on their children (not exactly something you get at the local pharmacy). Also, since at least some of the 1.0's have intimate knowledge of the Spartan-II program's "recruiting" methods, they would not want to have their children stand out as it would draw the attention of ONI (as Jim James discovered when they came after his daughter, Jan). The Spartan 1.0s would not purposefully make their children targets. If the abilities are automatically inherited, however, it would follow that the 1.0's would takes steps to keep the 1.1's hidden from ONI. :As I understand it, for abilities to be inherited the augmentations would have to affect the genes. I don't believe the kind of augmentations done, mostly surgeries and hormone adjustment, would have that effect. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::You are correct in regards to surgical and hormonal alterations not being hereditary. However, while these kinds of treatments were performed on the Spartan-II's, it is unclear what exactly is involved in the Spartan 1.0 treatments. Recall that the Spartan-II augmentations could not be performed until after puberty precisely because they involved surgeries and hormone treatments that could not be performed on a child. Therefore, the Spartan 1.0 injections could not involve alterations of this type if they could be performed on an infant. Since they weren't surgical or hormonal in nature, who's to say they weren't gene therapies and, therefore, hereditary? --Mayhemm 21:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) While the Spartan-I augmentations aren't directly described, there are a few references to Jan receiving injections (particularly in cochlear_tuning and dream_child): Jan: Oh hey, did... did I get injections when I was a baby? James J: I guess you noticed you're not a typical kid. Jan: Well, I do have excellent table manners. James J: ...superior muscle density. Jan: ...lung capacity. James J: ...some eye work. Jan: ...balance? James J: Cochlear tuning. Jan: And when the cops took me and they did tests? James J: Right. Jan: And that would have turned up... James J: Right. Jan: So you... James J: Pretty much. Jan: So what's even... me? I mean what's not just Spartan-I 'voodoo potion'? James J: Well, those table manners for one. Jan: Dad... James J: The way you roll your eyes at me, how you hate doing dishes... Jan: Dad...! James J: That's all you, honey. Hell, if I'd known, I would have told the medic to skip all that fancy stuff and just cut me a nice kid. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Damn, forgot about that part (actually I was just kind of ignoring it). Well, you got me. I guess all 16 of the Spartan-1.1's parents had them worked on as infants. Seemed unlikely that the 1.0's would all put their kids through that stuff when they knew it would make them targets later on. But hey, I guess they would. Cheers. --Mayhemm 09:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC)